1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sensor device and a method of using the same, and more particularly, to a sensor device having a plurality of resistance change type sensors (or variable resistance sensors) for sensing, for example, humidity and temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-180560 discloses a sensor device having a detecting part and a controller, in which the outputs of the detecting part are applied to the controller. The detecting part includes a plurality of resistance change type sensors. Each resistance change type sensor outputs a voltage changeable depending upon the resistance of the sensor which in turn is changeable depending upon a parameter to be detected, such as humidity.
In this publication, the controller is provided with input terminals configured to separately and individually receive each output from each of the plurality of sensors. As such, the number of input terminals of the controller needs to be increased as the number of the sensors in the detecting part increases. However, it is inconvenient for the sensor device to replace or re-design the controller so as to be capable of accepting an increased number of outputs from the increased number of sensors.